


Cold Blood

by JessicaJaymeBell



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, Snakes, This started as a stray idea and now its going to be a whole story, What-If, lloyd getting the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaJaymeBell/pseuds/JessicaJaymeBell
Summary: What if Lloyd hadn't tripped and accidentally gotten himself control of the Hypnobrai tribe?What if Slithraa did manage to hypnotise Lloyd? And then interrogated him?And then adopted him because OMG this poor little kid needs a hug. Or a hundred.





	1. Chapter 1

Lloyd was cold. Not that he would admit that out loud. Future evil rulers of Ninjago couldn't get brought down by a little bit of cold air. That had to be a rule in the evil ruler 101. Probably. Stupid Darkly's, just because he wasn't as good at the boring theory stuff didn't mean he couldn't be good at the practical stuff. They didn't know what they were talking about. Lloyd crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his arms. Why couldn't this jumper be thicker?

A growl from his stomach interrupted his thoughts. Right. Stupid townspeople not giving him their candy. If those ninjas hadn't gotten in the way either…

"Stupid Ninja," he mutters kicking a loose stone in the snow. "I'll show them who they're dealing with."

Lloyd kicked another rock muttering promises under his breath.

There was a sharp clang as one of the kicked rocks landed just past where he could see.

Lloyd perked up running forward.

"Hey, what is this?" he questions to no one in particular sweeping some snow away. There's a cold burning sensation as he feels the metal hidden under the snow. Ignoring it, Lloyd continues to brush snow out of the way. Maybe he'd just stumbled across a jackpot. Now wouldn't that be sweet.

Stepping back to get a clearer picture Lloyd realizes it’s a massive trap door.

Definitely sweet. Looking around Lloyd notices a lever standing up against the chilly wind. Reaching over he pulled it open and the doors began to groan. Just imagine what kind of awesome surprises could be behind these doors. Cool gadgets for sure. Definitely some booby-traps. What kind of secret entrance wasn't booby-trapped?

Peering over the edge, Lloyd realized a second too late that yeah it was a booby-trap and he'd just fallen right into it. Literally. He was falling down into the dark tunnel beneath him. Who was screaming? Oh. He was screaming right. Possibly falling to his doom.

The tunnel levelled out a little, and suddenly the fall was a terrifying roller coaster. His heart was beating in his ears as the giant slide of doom came to an end, and he was flung into a giant snow drift.

Unwillingly he slid down the pile of snow with a groan until his butt landed on cold ice.

Damn it was even colder in here.

Standing up and shaking out his protesting limbs he wandered away from the snow pile.

He was standing in a giant ice cave. And it was really smooth ice too. He could see his black hoodie and cape reflected all over the place.

Hey, a giant mirror room would be an awesome hideout. Probably less cold too.

There was a hiss from behind him, and Lloyd felt a chill run up his spine.

"You are out of your mind to venture sssso far from home, little one…"

Lloyd spun around to face the slithery voice. He froze. It was a snake. A giant talking snake. Is this what a serpentine was?

The blue snake man thing kept moving towards him, and Lloyd took a step back.

"Look into my eyessss…"

Backing up, backing up, backing up. Lloyd couldn't back up fast enough. His legs felt numb.

"Give up your mind…"

Lloyd glanced out of the corner of his eyes. There was no escape.

"I will control you…"

He was... Getting dizzy… he was so… tired… maybe a nap would be… nice…

Lloyd felt himself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slithraa makes a decision he hopes he doesn't regret.

General Slithraa watched the little human for a moment. It had been a very long time since any snake had set eyes on a human. And if he wasn't mistaken this one was still very young, a hatchling basically. Humans were such careless creatures.

"A human…here? We've never had visitors this far out in the cold.

Slithraa briefly turned to see who had come up behind him.

"Yes, Skales… it makes me wonder what such a small one is doing out here. We're quite isolated."

"I think we're a little more than isolated General."

"All the more curious. Humans don't usually wander out this far, let along allow the little ones to do so."

"What are you planning General?"

"I'm planning on getting some answers; go back to the other Skales. I will be along shortly."

"Of course, General."

Slithraa turned to the hypnotised child as Skales left.

"How did you come across this place child?"

"I fell in."

Slithraa sighed. This was going to be one of those talks.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. Where are your parents?"

"Dad's in the underworld, dunno where mum is."

In the Underworld? What kind of family was this kid part of?

"Who's currently responsible for watching over you?"

"No one."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere."

Humans. Leaving children run around freely. How despicable. Did they have no care for the younger generation? Their future?

"What happened to your old home young one?"

"I was kicked out."

Slithraa bristled.

"Why were you kicked out, young one?"

"Apparently my grades weren't good enough, and I lacked the p-p-proper motivation to succeed."

Humans were decidedly the worst. They had made an outcast of a young one. A left him to fend for himself. Did they have no shame? And that wasn't even mentioning what they had done to the serpentine themselves. Slithraa eyed the child who was starting to shiver in the cold.

"Child what is your name?"

"L-Llyod Gar-garma-d-don."

Well then. That was an unexpected turn of events.

Garmadon's offspring.

Left by his parents and rejected by his people. Poetic if not sad. At least the child had not been locked away.

Although if they could find where the child came in, they should be able to find a way out of these caves.

"Come, child, let's get you warm."

* * *

 

Slithraa slammed the butt of his staff on the ice below him.

Immediately all eyes were on him.

“As you may have heard we have a visitor,” he called out to the gathered Hypnobrai. Hisses almost immediately broke out through the tribe. They were a much smaller than they used to be. Only 28 in all. “This means there is an opening to the tomb. I want scouts searching for it. Mezmo, I want you to assist Skales in organising three parties starting from the slither pit chamber. No one exits yet. Thrallta, Vipera, with me.”

Orders received the serpentine begin filing out of the chamber.

Slithraa watched as the last of his tribe filtered out before he turned to the two he'd call upon.

"Right, I have a… special task for the two of you. I'm not sure how much Skales mentioned about our visitor?"

"We have heard only rumours," Vipera started.

"The most common is that the visitor is a young human, but many have dismissed it as being too ridiculous," Thrallta added.

Fair, Slithraa thought. If he had not seen the child with his own two eyes, he would likely dismiss the concept as well.

"Most interestingly, the rumour is indeed true," Slithraa stated causing the two females to exchange bewildered looks. "The young boy is quite the outcast among humans. I find myself rather disgusted with how humans have treated their own."

"General," Vipera paused, "What are you planning?"

"I've decided to take the boy under my scales. Perhaps one day he'll make a great scout for when we take back the topside, yes? Besides, the humans certainly don't seem to care for the child. No young one should be treated as such. Prepare a room if you would. You are dismissed."

The two serpentine hurried off whispering to each other urgently.

Slithraa just hoped this wouldn't bite him in the tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post at least once a week but I'm pretty hopeless...  
> I think I actually know where this is heading now. I'm updating the tags a little to reflect that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd wakes up in a strange place and learns some interesting stuff.  
> And such begins the adoption process.

Lloyd woke up to hushed murmurings in the background. Scrunching his noise at whoever woke him he tried to get more comfortable in his bed.

Except it wasn't his bed?

Peeking one eye open he blearily surveyed his area. He quickly came to a few conclusions. One, he was in a new place which meant he'd been moved in his sleep. Two, his bed was his cape that someone had untied. Three, his bed was the only thing between him and snow. Four, the murmuring had stopped. Five, holy sugar sticks; three snakes were staring at him.

Lloyd sat up straight and felt the blood rush from his face. He'd fallen into a Serpentine tomb.

Lloyd froze as one of the skin moved closer.

"Have a nice sleep?"

Lloyd screamed.

The serpentine screamed and fell backwards.

Lloyd slammed his jaw shut abruptly cutting off the sound and stared wide eyes between the three snakes. The one that had spoken was being helped up by her giggling friend while the third snake, with the massive tail, and staff and also the guy that had hypnotised him before was shaking his head.

"Honestly," he hissed in exasperation. "Child, calm down, or I'll have to hypnotise you again. Girls, do try to not freak out our guest."

"I didn't mean to!"

Lloyd's gaze flickered between the three snakes utterly confused. But if they were going to eat him, they would have done it by now right? He could almost feel himself calming down at that thought. The massive tailed snake turned to look at him, and he froze up all over again.

"I am Slithraa, General of the Hypnobrai Tribe," the serpentine told him.

"I'm Vipera, and this idiot here is Thrallta."

"Sorry for startling you..." Thallta mumbled.

Lloyd stared down each of the serpentine before him.

"I am very confused right now," he eventually said.

"Oh, my! He's adorable!" Thrallta immediately gushed.

"I'm not adorable!" Lloyd immediately contradicted.

"Aww," she cooed holding her hands up to her cheeks.

Lloyd huffed.

"Perhaps you'd be a little less confused if we told you more about the Serpentine?" Vipera offered. "Most humans are very naïve to our nature."

Lloyd hesitated. History lessons sucked but also he was very confused.

"Some answers would be okay I guess..."

"Storytime then!" Thrallta exclaimed settling down on the snow.

Vipera glanced at Slithraa who nodded. The two serpentine also lowered themselves onto the snow.

Lloyd couldn't help but stare at Slithraa as he lowered himself to be level with the others. It just looked weird. Lloyd shifted his position so that he was sitting cross-legged.

"Serpentine, like humans, have many legends," Slithraa began. "One of such legends is the prophecy of the Golden Master. A curse that would eventually destroy Ninjago as we know it. Decades ago the generals of the Serpentine tribes tried to warn the people of Ninjago, but they were met with disdain and scorn. A war blossomed between the Serpentine and the humans."

"The Serpentine War," Lloyd said out loud. "They told me about this at school."

"History is written by the winners," Vipera said looking at him. "We certainly don't call it the Serpentine War."

"Oh."

"We were led to believe that negotiations could be made and the war would be ended," Slithraa continued. "But we were warned that the negotiations would fail. The Serpentine came to the negotiations prepared for the worst, but it was not enough. The humans had never been prepared to negotiate. In the end, the Serpentine were caged, they hid us away in these tombs."

Lloyd was so enthralled by the story he almost hadn't realised it was over. Although in retrospect it had been a short story. He turned the facts over in his head. What he'd been taught in school and what he's just been told didn't match up at all. He'd always been told that the serpentine were a bloodthirsty race dedicated to ruling over Ninjago. He almost didn't know what story to believe; if it weren't for the very placid and not bloodthirsty looking snakes sitting around him.

"Oh," he said at last. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes, oh," Vipera said dryly.

"I suppose it's a very different story to what you have been told?" Slithraa queried.

"I mean, I used to fall asleep in History Class most of the time but yeah, very different," Lloyd said staring at his knees.

"Does that ease some of your confusion child?" Vipera asked after a moment of silence.

Lloyd thought about it. While it had answered many of his questions, it hadn't really explained why he was here hearing this story in the first place.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you fell, dummy!" Thrallta exclaimed.

Slithraa sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, you are here because you literally fell into our tomb. But, after hearing your story I've decided to give you shelter here in the Hypnobrai Tombs."

"Heard my tale?" Lloyd couldn't help but question. He probably shouldn't question the person… Serpentine, that was offering him a place to live.

"You'll have to forgive the intrusion, but we have not had a human in these parts for nearly forty years, I had to hypnotise you and check your intentions."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense?" Lloyd said. And it did. If Lloyd had the power to hypnotise people he'd do it too. Lloyd wished he had some kind of cool superpower. That would be awesome.

Thinking of another question Lloyd was about to ask when a sudden explosion of movement occurred as a fourth serpentine rushed into the room.

"General!"

Lloyd yelped in surprise, and the newcomer whirled around.

"Oh! You're finally awake! Hi, I'm Rattla! Nice to meet ya!"

"Calm down Rattla," Vipera hissed. "You'll scare him off."

"Oh! Right, right, right, sorry!" He said turning to Vipera before turning to Lloyd and apologising again.

"You had a message for me Rattla?" Slithraa prompted calmly.

"Oooh oh yeah, we're back from our scouting mission sir!"

"Did you conduct the recon I asked of your team?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, let us discuss this elsewhere. Girls, can you discuss with Lloyd what we talked about earlier?"

"Of course General!" Thrallta chimed with a clap.

"Right, I will be back shortly child," Slithraa said turning to Lloyd as he moved back into a standing position and began slithering out the door.

Rattla waved cheerfully before rushing off after the general.

Lloyd just sat there on his now somewhat damp camp wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrallta and Vipera are names I chose for snakes, whereas Rattla is a canon character that we just never see much of.  
> I made some character art for Thrallta, Vipera and Lloyd https://thoughtfulpotatoes.tumblr.com/post/172098024111/man-this-was-intense-to-draw-not-just-a-small  
> The next chapter might be a little slow because I won't have as much time to work on it but I'll definitely try!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> Lloyd has been taken in and has a roof(?) over his head.  
> But really, what is there to do down there for kids like Lloyd?

Thrallta was, simply put, enthralled with the idea of a human among them. She had been very young during the times of the war and did not remember much about the humans at all. Her bother Mezmo didn't care for her curiosity. He was still a tad bitter that humans had won the war.

She had learnt much recently. Humans were very different to the serpentine. Over the last week, she's been gathering things, with the help of Vipera and occasionally Rattla, to make the tomb a little more hospitable for the human. They'd grabbed an abundance of fabrics both thick and thin that now laid strewn like a nest in Lloyd's room so that he would not freeze to death in his sleep. Apparently, humans had warm blood and needed to stay somewhat warm to survive.

And they didn't eat bugs.

Thrallta made her way to the boy's makeshift room with a delivery of fruits from the nearest village.

Ducking slightly to get in the entrance she found Lloyd slumped over a pile of blankets looking utterly bored out of his mind.

"Well don't you look excited?" she comments placing the basket down.

Lloyd pumped a fist in the air with little to no enthusiasm, "Yay."

Thrallta chuckled.

"Would it help if I told you the village received a delivery of those fruits that you seem to really like?"

Lloyd perked up a little.

"Really?"

Bending down Thrallta scooped up one of the odd fruits that she had managed to pinch. Who ate fruit that had stones in the centre? "Here, have your odd rock fruit."

"Just because you tried to bite into the core," Lloyd teased before rolling down his fabric pile. Picking himself up he grabbed the fruit with a thanks. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the pocket knife he's pilfered from one of his old classmates and messily cut the fruit open.

"I just don't get how you can eat fruit with rocks hidden in the centre," Thrallta commented giggling at the mess he made of the fruit.

"It's delicious. Tastes way better than cave bugs," Lloyd says poking out his tongue.

"How would you know? Have you ever eaten a bug?"

"Bleh," Lloyd reacts shuddering. "Once one of the boys at Darkley's hid a worm in my sandwich."

"Worms are not bugs, silly, they don't have six legs."

"Still not going to eat ice bugs, I've seen Rattla singing at them, and if that has anything to do with it, I don't wanna know."

Thrallta popped down with a chuckle.

"No, no. That's just him. He's been trying to hypnotise the bugs for a very long time. He's not having much success."

"Wait... Why is he trying to hypnotise bugs?"

Thrallta paused looking for a way to explain.

"Rattla... Is not a very strong hypnotiser, he's actually the weakest of the tribe. He's trying to practice to get better. Unfortunately, bugs are not the best choice."

"Why doesn't he practice on one of the other serpentine?"

"Oh he occasionally does, but it never works. See there's a certain hierarchy. A weaker snake can't hypnotise a stronger snake no matter how hard they try. No advantage will help either."

"It sounds like he's stuck in a bit of a loop then..."

"You could certainly put it that way," Thrallta acknowledged.

There was a lull in conversation as Lloyd finished his strange fruit.

"I'm officially bored again," Lloyd comments tossing aside the skin. "Can't I come down to the village with you guys?"

"Not until Slithraa says you can I'm afraid. He's the boss."

Lloyd groaned in frustration plopping down on a mountain of cloth face-first. Then inspiration hit him.

Jumping right back up with a smirk he threw a fist in the air.

"I have a plan!" he called out to Thrallta before racing out of the room.

Thrallta watched him run out not sure if she should be surprised, amused or worried.

Probably all of the above.

Throwing some snow over the fruits to keep them fresh she ducked back out of the side room and went off to find Lloyd. Who knew what sort of trouble he was already getting into. The kid was too curious for his own good and held no fear.

Heading in the direction, she thought he'd gone she began peering left and right into the various side rooms. Making her way through the caves, she eventually found him in the slither pits where Slithraa was overseeing the serpentine coming and going from the tomb.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"No."

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please-"

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"… Not until you say yes. Please please please please please please please please please-"

Slitheraa sighed heavily as Lloyd continued his tirade of pleases.

Thrallta giggled covering her mouth with her hands before slipping away. Mentally she wished the General luck.

 

"Skales! Come take over while I deal with this," Slithraa called out to the second in command before moving away. Lloyd paused unsure of what was going on before shrugging and following Slithraa and continuing his please tirade.

"You can stop at any time you know child, I have an offer to make."

"eeeaaaseeeee- oh, okay."

Slithraa held back a chuckle. This kid was just too much sometimes.

"So you wish to join some of the scouts out to one of the nearby villages?"

"Yeah, it's very boring stuck in here all day. I'm not sure how you guys dealt with it for so long!"

"We found ways to keep ourselves entertained," Slithraa said thinking of the slither pits. "But you wish to join the scouts even though you are not trained as a scout?"

"Wait, what? You have to be trained before you can leave?"

"All snakes must earn a rank before they can participate in such activities. Scouts are the lowest rank, although a very important one."

"What ranks are there?"

"Well above the scouts, you have the soldiers, who are trained to fight. Then the warriors who are exceptionally skilled fighters. Then you have the second in command and General which is Skales and myself."

"Oh. That's really not many ranks."

"We are a small tribe, there is no need for more. If were larger we would have to consider dividing into divisions, but that is for a time much further into the future."

"Okay, so if I want to get out of the tomb I'd have to earn a rank?"

"You'd have to become a scout, yes."

"So how do I become a scout?"

Slithraa eyed Lloyd carefully.

"Well," he drawled, "You'd have to find a scout that was willing to train you."

"Is that all?"

"Basically, yes. But you'll find that there are not many scouts willing to teach you."

Slithraa watched as Lloyd thought. Already he could see dots connecting in the kid's mind as he thought of something that was probably diabolical. Lloyd's mouth slowly curved up into a smirk.

"I already know just who to bribe! I mean ask! Thanks bye!"

And the kid was off again racing back the way he came.

"I should probably be more worried," Slithraa muttered to himself before heading back to the slither pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late!  
> But I got there! I'm trying my best to stick to one chapter a week but my weeks are very busy right now and I'm basically coming home and collapsing.  
> I will hopefully see you next week with the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bribery occurs...

Rattla was staring at the bug intensely.

He could do this.

He could get this bug to-

"Boo!"

With a yelp, Rattla struck out and squashed the bug under his fist.

"Remind me not to stand in front of you when startled..."

"Don't do that kid; you're going to get yourself poked with something dangerous."

"Couldn't help it, you looked so intense," Lloyd said cheekily.

Rattla looked down at the squashed bug remorsefully before eating it. It just wasn't the same when they were squashed.

"Urgh, that's so disgusting."

"Don't hate it till, you've tried it," Rattla replied.

"I've tried it and never again," Lloyd stated before making a disgusted noise.

"Was there something you needed or are you just that bored?" Rattla asked, changing the subject.

"I have a mission for you."

Oh, this was going to be good.

"Alright, alright, I'll humour you. What's this mission?"

"It's a super important mission."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Rattla replied dryly.

"If you are successful you will have successfully saved all the Hypnobrai," Lloyd continued, unaffected.

"From what exactly?"

"From me," Lloyd answers looking completely serious.

Rattla paused.

"Okay, no. You lost me."

"I'm going to explode if I can't get out of these caves! I don't know how you all did it! Maybe all the snow and ice finally got to your brains! I can't take it for much longer! I'm so bored! I'm going to start bouncing off the walls at this rate!" Lloyd ranted as he started pacing back and forth.

Rattle chuckled. This kid was adorable.

"Chaos and mayhem everywhere!" Lloyd continued not yet realising that Rattla had stopped listening.

Waiting for the kid to take a breathe Rattle swiftly interrupted.

"What do you actually want me to do kid?"

Lloyd paused with his mouth open to continue ranting; foot raised to continue pacing. Instead, he turned to face Rattla again.

"I want you to train me to be a scout."

Rattla was taken aback. Although in retrospect he should have seen it coming. Lloyd tended to break expectations.

Rattla had never been asked to be a scout mentor. It just didn't happen. Not that there had been any young ones to train for quite some time.

"You want to be a scout?"

"If that's what it takes for Slithraa to let me out of these caves for a while."

"I don't know kid… I'm not exactly an experienced trainer…"

"How about we make a deal?" Lloyd offered, trying to sound innocent.

Rattla wasn't sure if he liked the look on the kid's face.

"Okay... I'll bite, what is this deal of yours?"

"Train me to be a scout, and I'll let you practice hypnotism on me."

Well then. The kid had apparently thought this through before asking.

Rattla eyed the kid warily for a moment before caving.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be your mentor. We start tomorrow."

"Yes!" The kid exclaims quickly going from serious to ecstatic while jumping up with a fist in the air before turning around and racing off again. That kid had way too much energy.

Rattle looked down at the ground where he had collected a few other bugs for practice. Only to find them all gone, their little snow prison smashed.

Lloyd had released his bugs he belated realised. Damn that kid was sneaky. He'd make a good scout.

Now he just had to figure out how to teach the kid how to be better.

Oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SUPER SHORT SORRY!  
> I just wanted to get SOMETHING out to get me back in the rhythm of things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd is finally given the opportunity to escape... I mean explore?

Sometimes Lloyd thought he shouldn't have asked to become a scout. There had been more to it than he thought.

There were several things that he was supposed to have learnt and proven himself capable of doing before being deemed a capable scout. One of the things was hypnotism which he really just couldn't do. He wasn't a hypnobrai. Everything else though was a must. He had stealth lessons, which was pretty hard in the white caves they lived in. He'd had lessons on escape which he'd done pretty well in if he did say so himself. His favourite lessons were on weapons though.

His old classmates would have been so jealous.

The Hypnobrai had so many different kinds of weapons.

Lloyd couldn't really use the heavier ones, but he was assured that there was plenty of time for that later.

Until then he'd gotten a handle on a variety of daggers, knives, small axes and shurikens.

Still cool.

It had been a while since Lloyd had started Scout training. He still missed sleeping in; even if he couldn't actually tell what time of the day it was unless one of the others who recently been outside told him.

He was still letting Rattla practice hypnotism on him. As it turns out Rattla did a lot better if he only used his left eye.

Go figure.

Lloyd pulled himself out of reminiscing and focused back on task again. His fingers coated with white paint he made the last few adjustments before setting his hood down to dry. He wiped the remaining paint on the white snow of his room's wall and put the lid back on the paint jar before tucking it away with everything else he'd managed to collect while staying with the Hypnobrai.  
Certainly more than he owned at Darkley's.

If you disregarded the pile of comics that he had owned at Darkley's that is. Gene had probably stolen them all by now.

Gene denied enjoying comic books at all, but Lloyd knew a fan when he saw one.

Fanning at the wet paint impatiently Lloyd shivered a little before borrowing one of the blankets from his bed to keep him warm.

And that was the exact moment he got a visitor.

* * *

Vipera held back a chuckle as Rattla and Lloyd entered the chamber.

Lloyd was missing his usual hoodie and cape combo. He was wearing the light green t-shirt that Vipera had actually only seen once before and was swaddled in three different blankets to keep him warm.

He honestly looked like a green puffball. A stark difference to his usual black.

“Rattla, Puffball, glad you could make it,” Slithraa says to Lloyd’s chagrin and Vipera’s delight.

“Hey!”

Slithraa stares dryly at Lloyd who puffs up his cheeks in annoyance but drops the matter.

"Just cause I didn't wanna be cold," he mutters under his breath, and Vipera holds back another chuckle.

Slithraa draws attention to a large roll of parchment he'd been working on these last few weeks.

"As you can see we've almost completed the new map of Ninjago," he says slowly. "However there are a few gaps from failed scouting missions that need to be addressed."

Vipera glanced at the map. There were only two gaps, the larger one being Ninjago City which they weren't allowed to explore quite yet. The other she recognised only from the tales of the others. Tales of screaming and monsters. Rattla was shuddering in the corner of her vision.

"I have decided to send a slightly different scouting party to this location."

Vipera froze slightly. Slithraa wasn't thinking of sending them to that horrible place, was he?

"Wait," Lloyd interrupted. "Why are you telling us this?"

"I was planning on sending the three of you," Slithraa replied slowly.

"I thought I wasn't a scout yet," Lloyd replied just as slowly.

"Think of it as…. Your final exam."

Lloyd lit up instantaneously, and Vipera almost wanted to run. That look on Lloyd usually meant Chaos. She saw Rattla's expressions flicker between pride and horror.

"Sweet! It's about time! So where are we going?"

Slithraa pointed out the location on the map, and Vipera shuddered. She was right he was sending them to their doom.

"This location, the others have not managed to find a way inside. They tell me it is called-"

"Mega Monster Amusement park!" Lloyd shouted dropping all of his blankets as he jumped up and down.

"…Yes."

"Jackpot!" Lloyd yelled as he dashed from the room in glee.

Slithraa Vipera and Rattle stood there in shock.

"I think this means he is familiar with the location?" Rattla finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever and a bit. It wasn't intentional.  
> Massive thanks to the reviewers who got my butt back into gear lol  
> This chapter is small but I really wanted to get it out today and I've run out of time.  
> Also, there were only two things I wanted to achieve this chapter and they'll both be happening in the next one I guess...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd begins his Test to determine whether he is Scout material

Vipera felt as though she has eaten stones for breakfast.

She'd been pulled aside after their original briefing and given some... extra briefing.

As it turns out Little Lloyd, whom many of the tribe had come to adore, was the son of Garmadon.

Slithraa was playing a dangerous game.

There were many in the tribe who would be most displeased.

It could lead to a great divide in the tribe or an inner tribe war. They were already a much smaller tribe than they used to be. A war could mean an end to the tribe. The Hypnobrai would be eventually become a tale like that of the Chrysodrai Tribe.

Lloyd had already been compulsed by hypnotism to not announce his last name, but out in public, there may be others who could break the fragile facade that kept other Hypnobrai unaware. Slithraa was walking a very fine line letting the young child become a scout.

One slip was all it would take.

And Slithraa had just tasked her with a difficult job indeed.

If she failed it could be all her fault that the Hypnobrai died out.

And Thrallta was wondering why she was fretting

"Would you calm down?"

"I'm not sure if you realise how much is at stake if I mess up," Vipera moaned.

"I'm not sure if you realise how weird it is seeing you all worked up."

Thallta received a deadpan stare.

"Look, think of it this way," Thrallta said. "This is your practice run. You, me and Rattla all know the truth already. So there won't be any way for the others to find out this time."

Vipera thought it was weird for Thrallta to be the wise one; that was her job. She really needed to get her head in the game. Tossing her shoulders back and standing tall Vipera nodded to herself.

"If only the others knew how much of a dork you were," Thrallta chuckled.

* * *

Lloyd stared up at the amusement park. There were screams as the roller coaster dived and squeals from little kids on the teacups and bumper cars. 

He soaked in the chatter that came from every area of the park. 

It was loud. It was chaotic, and it looked like a lot of fun. 

Plus it wasn't nearly as cold out here. 

This was going to be great.

"Why do you look so excited," Thrallta hissed sounding put out.

Lloyd turned to his two companions who were eyeing off the park with what seemed to be a little fear. 

"Uh, duh, it's an amusement park? I've always wanted to come here! It's like the best place in the world!"

"An... amusement park? Human do this for... fun?"

"Oh yeah, not everyone likes roller-coasters but there's something here for everyone. I've never been on a roller-coaster, but I've gone down a hill in a garbage can and that was pretty fun. Even if I did get a few bruises."

The two serpentine looked at him with wide eyes before turning to each other.

"Humans are crazy," Rattla told Vipera decisively.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. 

"Only the good ones," he replied before marching off towards the best day of his life. 

"Hey, hey, wait up kid, how are we getting in?"

"We walk straight in!"

"That is possibly one of the silliest ideas I've heard in my life!"

"Relax! This is Mega MONSTER Amusement Park. The theme is monsters and even though you guys are some of the coolest people I know, Ninjago doesn't agree with me. People dress up all the time. We'll blend right in."

"We'll?"

"Oh yeah, I couldn't make 'costumes' as awesome as yours, but I did work something out," Lloyd said flipping up his hood. On the back, he'd painted on a variety of symbols, mainly triangles because those were easy. The design was reminiscent of the patterns the Hypnobrai had naturally. 

"See? We'll totally blend in. I even brought some of the cash the scouts brought in to spend. Mega Lunch!"

And with that Lloyd was off, the two serpentine left to scramble after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this like a week ago and forgot about it   
> I'm so sorry  
> Thanks to all ya that gave me the push to keep writing lol  
> I'm a forgetful thing

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and say hello!  
> @thoughtfulpotatoes


End file.
